A Box of Surprises
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a tale where Morgana tries to take advantage of Merlin and where Merlin learns pretty fast that every thing that has been said about "flighty" Morgana is certainly true.


Merlin was pulling a wheel barrow through the court yard perspiring madly. The sun shone down brightly, making the work even harder than usual. He took a brief break running his elbow over his face as he took a breather. He suddenly heard the sound of horses entering the courtyard, turning around he realised that it was the Lady Morgana coming back from an afternoon ride. He panicked for a second, trust this to happen at a time when he was looking like a real mess. He began work again hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"Oh hello there Merlin you look busy there." Morgana said, getting off her horse, and coming over to him.

"Oh er, it's nothing really." Merlin replied fidgeting on the spot as she moved nearer him. "Just a bit of moving supplies around." All of a sudden he became acutely aware of Morgana's scent in his nostrils. He breathed it in becoming embarrassed as he felt his cheeks suddenly blush. He noticed how this always seemed to happen when the two of them were stood together.

"Well I think Arthur is mean to have you doing this on such a hot day." She said, leaning in to him, rather to closely for Merlin's liking.

"Oh it's okay really." Merlin assured her, trying to move back a bit without making it obvious.

"Well once you've finished this there is something you can help me with, if you will." Morgana smiled. As she finished the sentence she moved her face so she was directly facing him.

Merlin gave a slight gulp, becoming incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden. "Well I've still things to do for Arthur…" he began

Morgana waved her hand idly in front of him, "Oh don't worry about Arthur, Merlin I'll clear it with him first. Be in my room at 8.00 tonight." She looked at him, moving her eyebrow at him, as she walked off.

Merlin gulped deeply, he was suddenly aware that his body was reacting in a way, that is shouldn't be doing. He tried to take a deep breath and compose himself, but his palms felt sweaty and his feet as heavy as lead. What on earth could she want him to do in her room he thought to himself desperately? Yet he also felt a touch of excitement, he was certainly determined to be there as requested, he just hoped against hope that it didn't get back to Arthur, or else he may have some explaining to do.

**Later That Evening**

At 8.00 prompt Merlin found himself outside the Lady Morgana's chambers. He looked around him nervously, checking no one was around before he knocked on the door. It seemed an age before the door was answered. Merlin wondered where Gwen was, but as the door opened he remembered his friend had been given the day off.

"Oh Merlin, you are so prompt." Morgana said to him, "come in you don't want gossip around the castle?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no of course not!" Merlin said, almost tripping over his words as he followed her into her chambers.

Merlin looked around him carefully noticing there were some boxes on the floor, he took a step forward and then gulped as he realised he had just walked into Morgana.

She laughed at him, her laugh almost suggestive

It seemed to Merlin that she was enjoying the moment too much. He hardly dared move as he noticed they were almost touching, with Morgana's breasts very close to Merlin's face. He knew his face had turned a shade of red that matched the colour of the neckerchief he was wearing. What to do he thought desperately?

"Merlin, it's alright." Morgana smiled "I'm sure you didn't do this on purpose." She said moving slowly away from him, though not before she cast a big look down Merlin's body.

"Oh no, my lady obviously not." Merlin wished he wasn't stammering so much, but he felt like a hapless child in her presence both his face and body behaving in a way he felt unable to control. This would not be an easy task he realised.

"What would you like me to do my lady?" Merlin asked anxious to get onto the job in hand.

"Oh don't be in such a rush Merlin." She said. "How do you feel you settled in here?" she suddenly asked.

The question took Merlin by surprise. "What? Sorry?" he stammered, "Settled in? my lady I've been here for a year now." He smiled despite himself.

"Yes of course." Morgana "it's funny that it only seems like yesterday that you arrived here somehow." Morgana mused fingering a cupboard.

"Everyone's been really kind I feel very settled thank you." Merlin said, "what was it you wanted me to do?" he asked her hoping it would encourage her to tell him.

"Oh the boxes on the floor, I need them putting on top of the wardrobe please, Merlin." She said smiling.

"Of course my lady not a problem I'll do it right away." Merlin went to pick a box up, as he picked it up it actually felt rather light to him. He moved over to the wardrobe, as he stretched to put the box on top he could feel Morgana's eyes on him. He took a deep breathe as he turned around to take the next one. As he bent down, he could almost feel her standing immediately behind him. He battled to keep calm, as her eyes followed him back over to the wardrobe. This continued until he had taken the last box and placed it safely.

By the time he'd finished he was sweating buckets despite the boxes being light. He felt as if he was under personal scrutiny like Morgana was checking him out. Having finished he relaxed thinking he'd soon be back finishing off his chores for Arthur.

"Now what can we do next?" Morgana purred looking around.

"Next?" Merlin asked "I have to finish off my chores for Arthur." He went to leave, but Morgana's voice called out.

"Oh don't worry about Arthur. I've told him I need you tonight Merlin." She said fixing him with a sly stare.

"I'm sorry my lady?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"Oh don't look so afraid Merlin." She laughed, "I'm not going to eat you. At least not yet." She said quietly.

"Sorry?" Merlin gulped in alarm.

Morgana laughed, "I'm sorry I was just joking. You look so uptight Merlin, you need to learn to relax when you're with a woman. Maybe I can help you there." She said raising her eyebrow at him.

Merlin gulped taking a step back, feeling things were starting to get out of control.

"I'm fine, women are no problem for me." He assured her trying to smile confidently.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I would say you have plenty of potential I would hate to see it go to waste." Morgana purred, "if you get my meaning?"

"I'm not sure I do." Merlin replied feeling uncomfortable.

What did she mean he wondered. Suddenly the stories he'd heard about Morgana down in the servants quarters began to fill his head. When he'd first heard about how "forward" the Lady Morgana could be, he'd dismissed it as merely petty jealousy of the attractive young woman. But now all of a sudden he was beginning to feel as if there was something in it after all.

"Come over here Merlin." The command had made him jump so much so that he came straight over to where she was standing.

Morgana had two dresses in her hand. A stunning long red velvet one with a low cut top which had embroidery on the bottom. The other one was a green dress a three quarter sleeve with golden stitching which ran the length down the back of the garment. She considered both, as Merlin approached she looked up at him a slight smile on her face.

"You can help me pick my dress for the feast tomorrow." She said going behind the screen.

Merlin almost gasped on the spot, she was going to undress behind the screen and he was right by it.

"I know nothing about dresses my lady." He said trying to fight the knott that was developing in his stomach.

"Merlin, I'm not asking you to make one." She laughed, "I would just like your opinion that is all."

Merlin gulped. "It's not proper me being here while you are getting undressed." He said in panic.

"Don't worry I will stay behind the screen."

"Even so, if anyone knew what would they say?" he argued

"About what?"

"About me being here when you were getting undressed?" Merlin felt himself go red, suddenly frustrated that she couldn't understand what was worrying him.

"Merlin it's not as if you can see me undressed is it?" Morgana peeped her head over the screen at him, a glint in her eye, "Not unless you can see through the screen." She said suggestively. "Can you?" she asked.

"Certainly not!" Merlin said appalled by the thought.

"Well in that case stop worrying. I won't tell anyone if you won't." she laughed.

Merlin sighed realising there was no way out of it for him. He waited for her come out trying to focus his mind on something more relaxing. He decided to move to the centre of the room feeling putting space between them was a wise thing to do. Presently she came out from behind the screen.

"So Merlin what do you think?"

Merlin looked towards the screen reluctantly, Morgana stood there in the red dress and Merlin suddenly was lost for words, for the first time in his life. She looked incredible there were no other words for it.

"That bad hey." Morgana said faking disgust in her voice.

"No, no not at all it looks really nice." Merlin said feeling he'd offended her.

Morgana slowly moved over to him, stopping before him and Merlin suddenly found himself unable to peel his eyes away from her. Seeing his reaction Morgana smiled and began to slowly move around him, almost touching him as she circled him, taking in every bit of him as she did. She smiled to herself as she noticed his reaction to her closeness. She could see how turned on he was and for a moment had the urge to make a grab for him, despite herself. But somehow she controlled her urge.  
"Well I can see from your reaction that this is quite good." She smiled, stopping opposite him, once again eyeing him as she spoke.

Merlin felt unable to move suddenly as she stood right by him. He could smell her scent again, and once more he struggled to control himself in the midst of it. Not helped by the fact that the dress showed off every part of her body to perfection. To make matters worse where she was standing he noticed he was eyeing her breasts head on. He took a breath, attempting to force himself out of his trance.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

For a minute Morgana actually felt touched by his reaction. It was only as she stood by him she noticed his incredible cheek bones, and how brilliantly his blue eyes shone. She fought the urge to touch him, but sensed any such move would probably alarm the boy. Better to take it step by step she thought cunningly.

"Time to try the other one then." She smiled at him, suddenly quickly leaving his space as quickly as she came.

Merlin breathed in relief and he realised disappointment as her figure retreated to the screen again. His feelings seemed to be all over the place suddenly. His palms were sweaty, he fought an unsuccessful battle with his body yet again. He attempted another breath suddenly determined to act with more decorum. Yet as he looked over to the screen and saw Morgana this time in green move slowly over to him, he knew he was already fighting a losing battle.

She looked stunning again, but this time the dress was less revealing, not that it mattered to Merlin as once again her scent entered his nostrils. He breathed it in and suddenly didn't care if his body let him down, it was almost like a blessed relief to him.

"It's beautiful as well." He smiled at her, suddenly feeling shy to meet her gaze.

Morgana repeated the same performance, moving around him seductively almost touching him again. Once again she felt happy with the power she seemed to have over him, knowing her being so close was leaving him on the edge. This time though her fingers gently touched his face as she moved around him.

"I sense that this one doesn't have quite the same effect." She looked down at his body, "although maybe it is after all." She said with a slight grin.

"Morgana I don't think …." Merlin began suddenly panicking thinking if he was caught it would be curtains for him.

"It's alright Merlin," Morganna purred, "no one can see us, I've said I'm having an early night tonight."

"In that case maybe I should go and leave you." Merlin made to go, only to find Morgana's hand on his sleeve.

"I have one more job for you yet Merlin."

Merlin closed his eyes in frustration, what did she want from him he wondered in irration.

"Let me take the dress off first, make yourself comfortable." Morgana said from behind the sceen.

Merlin reluctantly sat down at the table drumming on it impatiently, suddenly feeling desperate to be away, he felt all of a sudden that Morgana was toying with him, and despite his feelings towards her it started to annoy him.

"There is a little picture down the corridor I'd like you to get it for me and put in on the far wall please." Morgana's voice broke into Merlin's thoughts.

"Of course." He replied getting up.

"If you can manage that of course." She said

"Yes I can manage it my lady." Merlin assured her trying not to sound put out by the question.

"Of course you can." Morgana agreed, "Arthur says you can do anything."

"Now I know she's toying with me." Merlin thought to himself exasperated.

Merlin hurried down the corridor finding the picture and bringing it back quickly making sure no one was around before re-entering Morgana's chambers. With Morgana still dressing he got on with the job quickly, hammering the picture onto the wall as requested. Despite his nervous sweating fingers he managed to do the task quickly, breathing a sigh of relief that he could hopefully leave quickly. He put the hammer back in the tool bag, and turned around making for the door, only to be cut off by Morgana dressed in a rather revealing nighty.

Merlin gulped, taking her in and yet again feeling as if something was preventing him from moving. Even so he attempted to move to the door, only for Morgana to grab his arm and gently pull him back.

"Merlin I haven't said you can go yet." She smiled. "you always seem in such a hurry all the time. You really have to learn to relax now sit down." Morgana pointed to a chair.

"I really have chores I must do my lady tonight." Merlin argued. "If Arthur…"

"Oh stuff Arthur for one night Merlin, doing some thing for himself may mature him, god knows he needs it." She chuckled, despite everything Merlin joined in quietly. He always admired the way Morgana refused to give in to Arthur.  
Guiding him to the chair Morgana pushed him down into it.

"Now I think after all that hard work Merlin. I should do something for you." Before Merlin had the chance to react Morgana put her hands on his shoulders slowly caressing them. "All this tension Merlin, I think we have to do something about this, it's really not healthy. Now please relax, or else I will have to get rough."

Merlin gulped taking a sharp intake of breathe, and desperately attempting to remain calm. But as Morgana continued to caress his shoulders, he knew he was losing the battle once more. In the end he let out a moan knowing he could fight his desire no longer.

"Now was that so difficult Merlin?" Morgana said suddenly sliding an arm down his chest pressing him hard. Merlin let his head go back, and before he knew it he pulled her face down to his kissing her passionately.

He could hear a sharp intake of breathe from Morgana as if she'd been taken by surprise, and smiled inside as he realised she wanted it as much as he did. Before they knew it they were both in each others arms clawing away at each other. Merlin suddenly felt desire like he'd never known before as it erupted from him, and he took hold of her moving her over to the bed. As they slipped on top of the bed Morgana began to undo Merlin's shirt wrapping her leg around him as she undid the buttons impatiently. She fingered his chest gasping at how well muscled he actually was. He really was a box of surprises she chuckled to herself.

Morgana was determined to take control and as she undid his trousers she caressed him, and revelled in how he immediately reacted to her touch. She pulled him down on top of her intending to be the one to lead the way. Suddenly she could sense her desire beginning, she continued to pull him on top of her pulling him down and opening her legs for him.

Merlin was suddenly aware that all of a sudden he felt out of control. There was almost an animal like instinct in him. From the moment Morgana had pulled him on top of her, he could no longer control any of his emotions or actions. He was a prisoner of Morgana's intense desire and he knew his own, as he realised now it was no use denying his absolute longing for her. He knew he should of attempted to fought her off, but as the evening had worn on he felt his resistance getting ever weaker. As he felt her bite his shoulder he prepared to enter her, knowing he had to do it, despite the warning voice that was telling him to stop. He continued in the hope that once they'd done it that maybe their passion would burn its way out and stop. Yet as he pushed himself into her he knew in truth that he didn't want it to stop. As he pushed into her again and again he succumbed to his passion.

As Morgana lay in Merlin's arms afterwards she wondered what had become of the awkward boy that she had spent the evening teasing. There was no sign of it in the animal like passion that had just occurred. She wondered bitterly who he'd been with before. As he stroked her hair softly and sighed suddenly she sensed the boy was back again but who was the person she'd just made wild love to she wondered. Yet again she realised Merlin was indeed a box of surprises, but he was someone she was determined to get to know.


End file.
